Nothings Perfect, But I've Got You
by Belladonna Tanaka
Summary: Princess Iceabella has lived with her dad on and off for the past 996 years. After an accidental kidnapping by Finn and Jakes leads her to the Candy Kingdom she finally meets the famous duo. Many trials, many laughs, and a soft spoken Prince are what get her to finally find her true self after 1011 years. It's not a love thing for Ice King, it may look like it but it's not.
1. INFO

**((I'm back baby. I have so many things I've written to post and my word doc is finally working :D Happy? No? Okay. This is my Adventure Time OC and I originally shipped her with Finn….but Flame Princess…so kawaii. I don't care if they broke up, they is my ohteepee…you guys aren't here to talk to me, you're here for story. :I))******

INFO

**Princess Iceabella of the Ice kingdom**

**Appearance:** She has long, dark pink hair, dark blue eyes and powder blue skin like her fathers. She's about 5'9 ((I know Finn's around 5'0 but I'm just gonna say he's around 5'7 in this. Peebles and Marcie are supposed to be 6'0 so….yeah. Oh and Ice King's 5'11…just thought I should clear that up.))

**Age:** 1011 (physically 16)

**Cloths:** Varies, normally seen in her princess get up, which is a pink and purple dress with a knee length hoop skirt, sweetheart neck line and princess sleeve, but she likes to change it up.

**Family:** Her father Simon Petrikov (The Ice King) and mother Betty (now dead).

**Past:** She's an Ice Enchantress like her father but unlike him she doesn't need her tiara to control her powers. Her father Simon 1st put his crown on as a joke for her mother Betty. Something in his mind snapped then and he wasn't himself anymore, he without realizing it had his way with and impregnated her. Her mother soon after left him taking the newly conceived child with her. Iceabella was born a normal looking child, brown hair, pale skin and baby blue eyes. Her mother gave her the name Iscabella Petrikov. By her first birthday her skin had become a light blue tint and her hair was looking pinker by the day. By her second she was completely unstable. Her powers were controlled souly by emotion and she had a lot of them. Her skin was bright blue and cold to the touch, her eyes darkened and her hair dark pink. Her mother use to wrap her up in scarves so she wouldn't stand out.

One day her mother decided to take her to the market, she was so happy and excited to leave the house for the 1st time in months. As they walked around the small group of shops a man shoved her mother down and grabbed their bag. As he ran down the street Issy let out a blood curdling scream and her eyes froze over. Her hair grew just about as long as she was and acted as wings, lifting her off the ground. As those around her watched in horror she sent giant masses of snow and ice towards the man crushing him. She then flew over and picked up all the things the man had taken, her scarf barley on, she ran back to her mother with a smile.

"Mommy I got him!" She gave an innocent smile, the man's blood smudged on her face. Her mother quickly picked her up and told her they were going home. The people around them were shocked and horrified at what this small child had done and started to act on their fear with rage. One person heard her mother say her name and screamed "Iceabella! The demons name!" Her mother ran to their small apartment they shared and started to pack the girls things.

"Mama where we going?"

"On...on a little trip sweetheart."

"Cooooollll~" The girl didn't know any better, she started packing her things until nothing of hers was left to pack. The two got into a car and drove and drove and drove for what seemed like days before reaching a smaller town, even smaller than the one she had been born in. They carried all the young girls' things on a small sled and hiked up a small mountain on the edge of town. They had walked for what seemed like hours, so the girl climbed on the sled and fell asleep. When she woke up she was in a small house, though it was much bigger than the apartment her mother and her shared. She looked around confused until her eyes fell on a sleeping pale blue man with light brownish-white hair in the armchair across the room. She slipped of the sofa and started to look for her mother. She wasn't in the kitchen, the pantry, the closet in the hall, the bedrooms, the closets in the bedrooms; she was nowhere to be found. As she was looking in the bathroom closet the blue man had woken up and was watching her from the doorway.

"What are you looking for Princess?" He wore a brown suit and a large gold crown.

"M…My mama..."

"...Didn't she tell you sweetheart?" The girl shook her head no. The man took a few steps towards her and sat down on the floor in front of her. "Mommy...Mommy's got some things to do so for now...you're going to be staying with Daddy..." Everything seemed to click in the girls head as soon as the word Daddy was said. The girl walked slowly towards the man and touched his cheek.

"You're...daddy?"

"Yes, Yes Icea I'm Daddy." The girl laughs.

"Hmmm...okay." The girl opened her arms ready to except this man into her life fully and completely.

It wasn't until the age of 10 until she realized what she really was...a monster. She could remember that cold winter day, the blood stains in the snow, the face of the man she had killed, and her own mother shock and disguised...they all haunted her memory. She also realized that the "ice and snow" that controlled her father had been pasted into her as well, slowly freezing her mind, consuming her soul. Last but not least...she knew now that her mom wasn't coming back...

As she grew older she was able to control her powers better. She could be temperamental and moody but what teenage girl isn't? She was actually fairly level headed for all that she had been through.

The secrets that the ice and snow whispered to her, told her what she did all those years ago was a show of dominance and power, that people were supposed to be scared of her. It was all getting to her, consuming her.

On her 15th birthday she and her father were especially crazed. His hair and bread had grown out and was all white by then, he wore his crown almost every day, and he even had one made for her. A small golden tiara with a large red gem and two smaller blue ones. Her father was not himself and neither was she. She had almost completely lost it. She tried to go for a walk but just ended up waddling into town. Those around her thought she was frozen, a living corpse, which she was. A man reached out to help her but as soon as his hand made contact she burst. What exactly happened is a bit of a fog in her memory but when she came to the snow around her was red as well as the white dress she had gotten for her birthday. Bodies of men, women, even children were lying in the snow, slowly staining it. She had gone past the deep end, she had to get out. Her father had come to his senses (if you could really call it that..) and come looking for her only to find her in her now blood spattered dress in the center of town. She turned, eyes frozen over and stared for what seemed like hours then flew away...

The next time she saw her father was a year later after the Mushroom Wars had whipped out most of existence. She had reverted back to her normal self or at least the closest thing to normal and spent a few months looking for him. After finding him she started to travel with him and a young girl he had found named Marceline. They spent three months just trying to survive on the outskirts of the city. Then Marceline's father found them and took Marcy away. They both fought for her but in the end Marcy's father was too strong. Her father (Simon I mean) even tried using his powers to get her back but after losing even when he would take the crown off he was never quite the same.

After that her father seemed to go downhill drastically. He was calling everything but Icea Gunter or Marcy. He insisted that Icea take him back to their home in the north. There is where he built his kingdom, large Ice Mountains and frozen houses. Living snow people and penguins all around. After that her father was never the same again...he was gone.

Now, almost 1000 years later she has reunited with Marcy and finally made some good friends. But her father has become a washed up weirdo/kind of pedophile, he means well and he has his moments but Icea and Marcy know that he's gone.

**Richard aka "Promise Ring Prince" of the Ring Kingdom.**

**Appearance:** He has teal skin and short red hair with a golden band around his forehead. His eyes are also red. He's maybe 5'11.

**Age:** 17

**Family:** Father and Mother, Kenneth and Grace aka "King Wedding Band and Queen 24 Carrot", younger sister Eliza aka "Engagement Ring Princess"

**Past:** Growing up in royalty, his life was pretty cushy. His mother and father had a good marriage, one day he'd be a king, he was blindly loved by all in the ring kingdom, it's seems great. But like any other teenage boy he had his problems. He sister had always enjoyed picking on him and embarrassing him in front of the other princesses, he was incredible soft spoken so his entire life he's had to talk lessons on projection...I know it doesn't sound that bad but you get the point it wasn't easy.

So anyway he's almost completely giving up on ever finding a Queen to rule by his side...every princess in Ooo he's ever even considered liking are friends with his sister and just laugh when he tried to talk to them…


	2. What did I tell u bout kidnapping people

**Ch.1: "What did I say about kidnapping people?"**

((Icea's POV))

'*Sigh* Whatever happened to us?' I thought looking through the bared window of 'my bedroom' door, if you can even call it that anymore. I saw my dad prance through to living room laughing. I smiled faintly and opened to door walking over to him slowly. He picked up a few plates and started to wash them...they were made of Ice why didn't he just make new ones? I leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, crossing my arms.

"What 'ch doin' Daddyo?" He turned to me still looking a bit giddy.

"Oh Icea I didn't hear you come in. I'm just so happy you finally came back to visit your Pops." I walked up behind him and levitated the plates from his hands. "Now Icea what do you think you're doing?" He said half joking, half serious.

"Cleaning" I said as I melted the plates letting the dirty pass through them refreezing them and placing them back in his hands. He shook his head at me, putting the plates down on the counter.

"Always the inpatient one." He kissed the top of my head and walked into the living room...areaish. "Icea we're going to have guests tonight so go put on that pretty little dress Daddy got you." I looked at him confused then looked at what I was wearing. Purple and black stripped jeans, a teal tank top, gray sock hat and my black tanker boots...maybe I should change for guests. Maybe it's other royals. I nodded and flew back into my bad room. I pulled out my red halter dress and my black lace flats. I pulled my sock hat letting my long magenta hair fall to just above my ankles. I slipped my cloth off and looked at myself in the full length mirror on my wall. Around my 13th birthday I had started to hate the shade of blue I was. It looked like I was a walking corpse; someone who had gotten lost in the snow and froze over...that's kinda is what I am actually... Anyways it's not as bad as I thought it was back then.

After a few minutes of looking myself over I slipped on the dress pulling my rats nest out before zipping it up. After a few quick brushes I started to braid my hair. I slipped on my shoes and placed my crown on the center of my head, I know dad likes it when I wear my crown. I peeked out to see dad was making pasta...man I freaking love pasta. I flew in and slid into one of the chairs as dad put some red stuff on the pasta.

"Ding Dong~" I heard him say, from the corner of his mouth. "Oh our guests must be here." He laughed out running towards the jail cells. Crap he's done it again…hasn't he? He came back in dragging Wild Berry Princess and Orange Princess in, all tied up. I face palmed and stood up as he placed them on the ground and walked towards me...

"Icea you know Wil-"

"What did I tell you about kidnapping people?" I was looking at my lap, my hair hanging in my eyes.

"...To only do if I had a good reason."

"So…what's the good reason?"

"Uh well...Orange and Wild Berry Princess were having lunch together...and I wanted us to all eat together too..."

"Then you ask them nicely. 'Would you two lovely young ladies care to join me for dinner?'" I said in a deeper voice, standing and bowing.

"Oh. Uh...right...so how bout it ladies you wanna eat with me the Icea?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I silently begged them but they wouldn't talk.

"I'll make him take you home afterwards." I said with a facepalm. They slowly agreed. I untied them and they sat in the two chairs closest to where I was sitting with dad on the other end. He brought in four bowls of pasta and I started eating. The girls and I chatted about...well...girl stuff. Any cute Princes of Knights in their kingdoms, what kind of skin stuff we used, where we got our cloths. After we all finished we went back to my room. I told my dad I was going to chat him up...but I really wasn't. I pulled a few bean bags from my closet and threw myself on my bed.

"Thanks for that guys, you don't know how much it means to him."

"I don't mean to be rude but your dad kinda grosses me out..." Orange said. Berry nodded and looked down. I laughed a bit and looked over to her.

"I think he grosses everyone out. He just needs someone to be nice to him every once in a while ya know. Just to talk to him."

"Well he has you for that right?" Berry said, in her oh so adorable voice.

"I can't meet all his needs as a person. I'm just his daughter." They nodded, getting what I said...I think. Suddenly I heard a crash and my dad scream. I ran to my door to peak through the bars and saw him fly across the room. A young boy jumped on him and started twisting his nose.

"Where are the Princesses you kidnapped!?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"What the nuts?!" I started to open the door and my dad shot a thing of Ice keeping it shut.

"I can handle this just stay in your room dear."

"Ah ha! So that's where you're keeping them!" I heard a few more crashes before gritting my teeth and melting most of the wall around my door, causing the small chunk of the wall the fall. I stepped out and my dad was hog tied in the cell in our living area. Suddenly a yellow mass picked me and the other Princess' up, I started hitting and kicking trying to get it to put me down but I was enveloped by it and slowly...I went out...

When I woke up I felt something cold on my forehead, the smell of sugar filled my lungs and I jolted up. A square cake women in a nurses outfit was standing next to the bed I was in, a bit startled by my sudden movement and holding what looked like a wet towel. I looked around...I MUST be in the Candy Kingdom...

"O-Oh you're awake." The nurse said, relaxing herself and pressing the cold towel to my forehead again. I relaxed and laid back down, closing my eyes.

"Nurse...?"

"Poundcake my dear."

"Nurse Poundcake...do you mind telling me why I'm in the Candy Kingdom?"

"Finn and Jake brought you here from the Ice Kingdom."

"...Why?"

"I'm not sure; you'll have to ask them yourself."

"Nurse Poundcake?" I said, opening my eyes slowly.

"Yes my dear?"

"Would you mind going to get 'Finn and Jake'? Also the Princess, I'd like to have a word with her as well."

"Of course, you wait right here." He waddled out of the room. I sat up again looking around the candy cane cladded room, the ceilings were high and there were at least 40 something other beds. A moment later Nurse Poundcake walked back in with Bonnie followed by a young boy and a yellow dog.

"Thank you Nurse Poundcake, you are dismissed." Bonnie said smiling at her. Nurse smiled back and handed me the wet towel before leaving the room. Silence washed over us. I stared at the boy and his dog intensely.

"So uh...Princess..." The boy started.

"What the nuts man?" I said blankly interrupting him.

"W-What?"

"Kidnapping is weird man, you're weird."

"Kidnapping?! What are you talking about? Jake and I rescued you from the Ice King!" He stared to panic a bit, not picking up what I'm putting down. Bonnie facepalmed.

"Finn...do you know who I am?" I asked calmly.

"...A Princess?"

"A Princess of what?" He put his hand to his chin thinking intensely.

"The Ice kingdom." Bonnie said still facepalming. "You kidnapped Princess Iceabella...of the Ice Kingdom." Both the boy and the dog were at a loss of words, trying to understand what they had just done.

"Dude with groged up." The Jake said grabbing Finns arm.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry Princess! It was a mistake!" He said frantically. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair smiling a bit.

"It's understandable, my father, a few Princesses in a room, he wants them to stay in, it all doesn't look too good."

"B-But Orange and Wild Berry Princess?"

"Yeah he took them. I didn't realize until later though. But I talked a bit of sense into him and they stayed for dinner. We were in my room when you busted in."

"Sorry about this Icea, I know this was butts for you." Bonnie said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine Bonnie; I probably would have done the same thing if I were them." I swung my legs over the bed. I finally noticed I wasn't in my dress or crown but in a pair of pink sweat pants and a white tank top, I stood up. I'm shorter than Bonnie but I'm taller than Finn.

"Please allow us to escort you back." Finn said, taking a few steps closer. I shrugged.

"Alrighty, Ey Bonnie, where's my stuff?"

"It's in the wash, you've been out for a few days and you slept in it the first night, I thought I'd clean it." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, I guess I'm sticking around for a while." I turned towards Finn and Jake and smiled. "You guys wanna hang out?" Finn nodded shyly and Jake just fist pumped and laughed.

"Awesome! I'm glad you're not all mad about that whole mess." He said practically bouncing. I smiled and scratched his head a bit.

"Nah I get it, but I'll have to get you back." I winked at them and ran into the next room. I looked back and saw the Jake stretching with Finn on his back. Oh, so he's what knocked me out. I turned freezing the ground under them before flying off down the hall.  
"Gotta do better than that." I laughed turning a corner and opening the hidden door. I spent a lot of time in the Candy Kingdom when I couldn't handle my dad, heck I've been around Bonnie longer than the kingdom. So I know my way around. I don't quite remember where it leads but it's a secret path none the less.


	3. The arrival of Captain Clueless

**Ch.2: "Announcing the arrival of Captain Clueless"**

After an hour and a half of running around with Finn and Jake Bonnie found us.

"Hey, your dress is clean." She had it folded and wrapped up like a present and everything. I flew over to her taking it.

"Thanks Bonnie, you're the best." I gave her a quick hug and walked back over to Finn and Jake. "You may now have to pleasure of escorting me back to my kingdom." I said, holding my head high and closing my eyes.

"Of course your majesty, It would be my honor." Finn said kneeling before me.

"Darn tootin." I said lifting off the ground again. He laughed.

"Hey, Princess, let me carry the dress in my pack."

"Yeah he's a good thing carrier." Jake said popping up behind him.

"Hmmm, alright peasant. You may." I tossed him the dress and he stuffed it in his bag, then we began the long journey back to my "home". Jake had grown to about 8 times his normal size and was walking with Finn on his back, as I floated next to them. "So where do you two crash?" I said, sitting on Jake's back in front of Finn, facing him.

"Oh...well...actually we live super close to you. It's like right on the edge of the Ice Kingdom. It's this super math tree house."

"Oh that's bams. Maybe I could come visit you guys and junk." I smiled.

"That'd be great, I'll make tea and sandwiches and we can play BMO." Jake said.

"What's a BMO?" I asked confused.

"He's this cool little video game guy."

"...video games...I didn't know you guys had those." I said laughing. I remember when my dad got me those pokemoons and Legend of Linkdom video games when I was 9, they we all super cool.

"What's that mean?" Jake said, moving his face over to me all suspicious like.

"Nothing man, video games are way choice." I giggled. He hmmmmmed and moves his face back.

"So uhh...I've been meaning to ask you Icea." I looked over to Finn, he looked a bit confused. "Are you and Icea King like a thing or..."

"What? Ew no, he's my dad."

"Oh…WHAT?"

"Yeah, I'm also an Ice Enchantress like him n junk, and I'm 1011." I said leaning closer to him.

"Woah what? That's way cool. You're like as old as Marceline."

"The Vampire Queen?" Yeah man I've known her since she was a little girl." I said, moving my fingers close together and closing one eye as if I was looking through them.

"That's bananas! I can't believe someone as cool as you could be related to the butt."

"Yeah, he's pretty square. But he was super cool when I was little. You can never really hate the guy, he means well ya know."

"Yeah I guess-"

"AAAHHHHHHH~!"

"What was that?" Jake said, stopping in his tracks. I sat back up looking around.

"Let's check it out." Finn said, standing up.

"On it." I said, floating up and flying to the screams. I'd know that voice anywhere…

Aaaaahhhhh~ Help me please!"

"Eliza?"

"Icea?" Suddenly and large orange tentacle wrapped around me pulling me into the greenery dome thing. I looked over and saw Eliza, the Engagement Ring Princess, wrapped up in a tentacle. I looked around for something that could help me free her. Finn flew in from out of nowhere and pulled out the sweet red sword and cut the tentacle that held Eliza off. I made an ice sword and stabbed it into the tentacle that held me. It let me go after a few seconds of twisting it and I flew as fast as I could to swooped in and catch Eliza. "Iceaaa, what are you doing? Let Finn save me!" She groaned. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged placing her back on the ground. As Finn killed that tentacle whatever she ran over to him. "My hero~" She kissed his cheek and he blushed a little.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing really." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Finn, why don't you take Elize back to her kingdom and Jakey here'll take me back to mine." I wrapped my arm around Jake, pulling him closer.

"Yeah!...wait what?" Jake said confused.

"Oh uh yeah sure." Finn said, calmed down a little. Eliza giggled and took his arm, pulling him away. As soon as they were out of sight I let go of Jake.

"What was that?" He asked, growing to about the size of a horse.

"Eliza's got the mondo thing for him; I thought I'd give her what she wants."

"But Finn's in to-"

"Someone else? Psssh I know. It's kind of glaringly obvious to anyone who's paying attention. Let me guess when a girl flirts with him, he doesn't even notice unless it's her. Right?"

"...You pretty much hit the nail right on the head." I laughed and sat on his back.  
"It's what I do." I lay back looking at the sky above. "So who does he like?" I asked, feeling gossipy.  
"Well he's dating Flame Princess so I'm gonna say her." Jake said smiling.  
"Flame Princess? Sounds like we'd get along." I said turning to lie on my stomach facing Jake.  
"Nah dude she's really sweet…she's just short tempered."  
"Ah…" I scratched his back a little and he laughed.  
"Hey man stop that tickles." He laughed out.  
"Oh? You mean this?" I scratched a bit more and he laughed and bit more, squirming around.  
"Alright that it you lost back privileges." He said dumping me on my butt. I started laughing.  
"Oh no, my back privileges, whatever shall I do." I put my hand to my forehead and let out fake hurt. He shrunk to the size of a mouse and crossed his arms at me. "Oh bam, that's rad you can shrink too." I moved my hand down for him and he walked on to it. "We'll since you've been carrying me for so long I guess it's only fair. I placed him on my shoulder and started to float.  
"So…Ice King's daughter huh?" He said, sitting down on my shoulder.  
"Yeah …it's not as weird as it sounds. He's little a little kid though." He nodded and looked ahead. After a few moments of awkwardness I smirked and grabbed him. "So does Jakey like anyone?" I asked, giving him a few eyebrow wiggles.  
"Well my girl is Lady Rainicorn." I gasped.  
"No way! I've known Lady forever I didn't know she had a boo."  
"Yeah, we've got 5 beautiful kids together."  
"Lady never tells me annnnyythiiinggggg, I'ma chew her out on the phone tonight." I pouted.  
"She never mentioned knowing the Ice King's daughter." He crossed his arms and I laughed a bit.  
"Dude I think you and Finn were the only people in all of Ooo who didn't know the Ice King's daughter." We both laughed and he climbed back up my arm to my shoulder.  
"So how bout you girl, got any Prince's in your life?" He asked giving me a knowing smile.  
"Nah man I don't really date."  
"That cus you haven't met the right one yet."  
"…I'm 1011…"  
"And you still haven't met him yet. These things take time." He patted my shoulder with his tiny paw.  
"You know any good Prince's?"  
"Hmmmmmmmmm nope." He smiles making me laugh a bit.  
"Figures." A few more moments of silence came between us.  
"Oh! Oh!" Jake jumps off my shoulder and grows back to his normal size.  
"What? What?" I ask smiling at him.  
"That's me and Finn's place. Check it." I saw a large tree in the middle of a clearing close to a bank of snow.  
"Oh yeah?" I squinted a bit, trying to get a better look. "Yeah Marcie use to live in a place like that."  
"Same place, come on you gotta meet BMO." He took my hand and pulled me along; I just floated and laughed at how eager he was. He let go only to throw the door open. "BMO! BMO we've got company!" He walked in and floated close behind him. I saw something small and square jump down the latter slowly.  
"What? You should have told me sooner, I would have made lunch." A same game console turned towards us and pouted, placing his hands on his hips. It's small and robotic voice melted my heart and a floated towards him.  
"You're just the cutest thing ever." I reached down and pick him up. "So you're BMO huh? That's rad."  
"Hey I'm not cute, I could kill, you know. If I wanted too." He struggled to move around a little then stopped panting a bit. "…you're lucky I don't want to kill you." He says, making me giggle. I floated so I was kinda lying on my back and set BMO on my stomach.  
"Finn and I were just taking Icea back to the Ice Kingdom."  
"What? Why would you take her there?" He said worried.  
"I know, I know but hear me out. Icea's the Princess…of the Ice Kingdom!" Jake said smiling and jumping. I could hear the little kazoo ta da in my head as he pointed to me.  
"Ohhhh…so that's why you're so cold."  
"But…you're cold too…" I said confused.  
"…I can't really feel…" He said, looking down sad.  
"Don't say things like that, they only make you sad and sad _is_ a feel right?" I said patting his head.  
"Oh, you are right sad is a feel!" He started clapping a laughing, which only made me and Jake smile.  
"Oh bombs…" I said dropping my head.  
"What's up buttercup?" Jake said stretching so he was head level with BMO and I.  
"Finn's got my dress in his pack."  
"Ahhh Finn, you're so not a good thing carrier. I take it back." I laughed and settled onto the floor, still holding BMO.  
"It's cool man, I can just chill with you guys till he gets back."  
"Yaaaay, good idea. Now I can make lunch." BMO started to move around again so I placed him on the floor and it ran over to the latter, slowly trying to climb up it. Jake just stretched up there. BMO was on the 2nd bar when I just decided I'd take him. I floated over and picked him up; floating up the hole it came down from. BMO giggled the whole way up and as I placed him on the floor of the new room. "That was so fast." He giggled out and ran towards a stool near what I'm guessing was the kitchen. Jake was sitting at a wooden table so I floated over to him.  
"This seat taken?" I asked as my feet him the floor.  
"No ma'am." He said patting the seat. I sat on the far end of the table and looked to see BMO had somehow climbed the stool near the stove and was heating up a pan.  
"So BMO do you like to cook?"  
"Yeah, I want to be a chief when I grew up, so everyone can taste my food." I smiled.  
"Let me know when you restaurant opens, I want to be your 1st customer." He smiled as he noticed the water in one of his pots coming to a boil and turned away quickly.  
~~

After BMO had finished setting the table Finn busted in.  
"Hey Jake, BMO, I'm home." I motioned for them to be quiet.  
"Welcome home honey." I said in the girlyest voice I could muster.  
"…Jake I told you I don't like these games." He poked his head up from the hole and sees us all sitting there. "Oh…Icea…" He blushed and bit and hoped up. "Why are you here? I thought Jake was going to take you back."  
"Well he was but then he wanted me to meet BMO and BMO wanted to make lunch and you kinda still have my dress." I said, pulling up a finger at ever reason. He turned, spinning as if chasing his tail while looking at his pack and sat on the floor pulling it in his lap. He pulled out the dress still nice and wrapped up and his head dropped.  
"Sorry Princess." I laughed and took it from him, tossing it on the nearby side table.  
"Whoa don't get all formal on me now, I totally get it dude. It's fine." He smiled and sat next to Jake. BMO crawled up in between me and Jake.  
"Dig in everybody!" I took a piece of toast with strawberry jam all over it while the boys stuffed their faces. BMO just tapped his screen twice with a banana and smiled as is smeared all over his face. I just giggled and grabbed a nearby napkin and whipped his face. He giggled again any clapped.  
"Icea you should be my Mommy, then we can play everyydaaay~" He got up and started running around with his arms out laughing. My heart melted yet again…wait a moment…my heart…I think it's actually…I tried to stand up only to fall to the ground, why do I keep blacking out like this?


	4. I'm literally melting

**((So yeah I forgot why Icea passed out again so yey for making up new plot lines…yey with me guys. The Episode Betty from a few weeks ago really messed with this whole plot but I've already worked it all out. :I so no need to fear, cus I go dis. Shit happened in this chapter. We met dat other OC I promised in the beginning owo …next chapter. I'm sorry I tried I really did. :P))**

**Ch.3: "I'm **_**literally**_** melting."**

I woke up, surrounded by cold…it felt really nice…the ceiling was wooden and I could hear a few faint voices around me. I sat up straight and looked around with a gasp. I saw Finn and Jake on the other side of the room talking and BMO was standing next to me holding my hand. He had little digital tear rolling down his screen.

"I'm soo sorry Icea, you do not have to be my mommy." He sobbed. I picked him up setting him in my lap gently.

"Please don't cry BMO, it's not anything you did."

"Oh but it is, I broke her." I pat his head and looked around.

"Am I in a freezer?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we thought she would be more comfortable there."

"It actually is pretty nice, thanks." As I saw Finn and Jake turn and look at me Finn started to gasp…really loudly and didn't stop until he had walked up next to me.

"We're sorry Princess!"

"It won't happen again!"

"Well we really do know what happened!"

"But when we fine out we're gonna kill it!" The both struck a pose with Finn's sword and Jake had somehow materialized an axe.

"…I know what happened." I said, trying to laugh at whatever that was.  
"You do?" Finn said lowering his sword.

"Yeah man…I think it has something to do with me being out of the Ice Kingdom so long. A lair of me might be…literally melting a bit."

"So like a force field?" Jake asked, dropping his axe, it stuck in the ground and he just…left it there.

"Yeah…I guess like a force field of sorts. I've spent long periods of time away from it all but this is the first time in a _long_ time." The both fell silent, the only thing that could be heard throughout the whole tree house were BMO's soft sobs dying down.

"Does…does this mean you are never coming back?"

"Of course not, it just means I'm partied out for the moment and need a little Ice nap."

"Oh…gooood~" BMO jumped up and out of the freezer, running into the kitchen.

"Princess…" Finn had walked up to the side of their freezer thingy.

"Yes my loyal peasant?"

"Do you think…we should get you back to the Ice Kingdom? You don't seem to be feeling well."

"Yeah you're probably right, Pop's is probably going off his nut right about now." I climbed out of the freezer, shutting it behind me. "We better go save those poor, poor girls." He nodded and put his sword back in his pack.

"Jake I'm taking the Princess back now." He called to Jake and BMO…who…what even is that. Jake's on his back and BMO is dancing on his stomach and…glob what? As soon as Jake gave a thumbs up I floated up in the air, picking up Finn and flying us through a window.

"Alright Finny where to from here?"

"Just…fly that way I guess." He pointed towards a large group of mountains that used to be…the market outside of our village. We flew over them quickly, I didn't want to risk him seeing all of…well that. Where I had man little…freak out.

We soon came up on our castle.

"Home sweet home..." I mustered. We flew into the front door…which was really a window for anyone else. "Pops I'm home." I called out, placing Finn on the ground. "Yo Dad…Finn brought me back…I'm alive n junk." I flew down the hall to his bedroom, which he wasn't in, not in the kitchen or the drum room or my room, which he had fixed the wall too, not in the ninja room or the bathroom or the cells… "Gaaah where is the lunatic?!" I called out. Finn had been following behind me for the most part. "…He's in the dungeon isn't he?" I said mostly to myself.

"Dungeon?"

"Yeah man, it's where we put our criminals…he knows I hate it down there…so he must have someone held down there and doesn't want to leave." I picked Finn up again flying into the cell and pressing my hand to the wall. "Something's warm down there…so it can't be him." I slid my hand to the right, pulling the wall open and flying Finn and I down the large hole.

"I didn't know this place had a dungeon…"

"That's because we don't really like to advertise it, it's mostly full of people who have tried to kidnap me or over throw my dad." We reached the bottom of the shaft and I set Finn down again. The hall was lite by glowing hunks of ice…he must be down here.

"Glob, its way super cold down here."

"We're under a giant castle made of Ice…do you think we'd have lava under it or something?" He just shrugged making me laugh. "Come on man, let's go fine that weirdo." I dropped to the ground, opting to walk a long side Finn. The hall was just a long as I remembered it being and as we reached the end I could see the room was lite up. I walked in to many cat calls and wolf whistles.

"So the Princess has graced us with her presence. What an honor." One prisoner said from above.

"Who the flop are these guys?" Finn whispered to me.

"Criminals. The worst of the worst. That one tried to kidnap me maybe 10 years ago. My dad beat the fudge out of him and threw him down here."

"Oh…" Finn said, moving a bit closer to me.

"Just gonna walk past me Princess, no problem, get a nice long look at that caboose." One laughed out.

"He kidnapped me and tried to convince me I was his daughter…I was there for almost a week…when I wouldn't accept him as a father he tried to rape me. I fought him off long enough for the snow guards to find out where I was and save me." Finn nodded.

"Aw Princess is that your little boyfriend, what he's here for? Intimidation?" One laughed out. I didn't bother to even look at him.

"W-What'd that one do?" I took a deep breath and looked Finn dead in the eye.

"…he…forced me to…do things…" I managed to get out, looking down.

"P-Princess you don't need to say anymore." Finn said quickly, his face turning red.

"Not sexual things…just…pictures…" I turn back to face the front. As we reached the doorway to my dad's weird room I took a deep breath. I opened the door slowly, peaking in. It was just the way it was the last time I was down here. The giant 'Fionna and Cake' statues…that are oddly similar to Finn and Jake…weird. I scanned a bit further and saw my dad walk out from behind a curtain with one of his books.

"And if you liked that one's there's much more where that came from." He put the book back on his book shelf and grabbed another. "I'm just so glad you came back to see me."

"What the flop…" I whispered to Finn. He went back behind the curtain and I opened the door wide enough for me and Finn to squeeze through. We slowly made our way over to the curtain and I pulled it back a bit, reveling LSP, Breakfast Princess, Turtle Princess, Purple Princess and Engagement Ring Princess. "Glob darn it dad, we've been over this." I facepalmed.

"Wait, I dropped Engagement Ring Princess off at her kingdom like 3 hours ago, how did Ice King get to her so quickly.

"I dunno man…I'm just gonna go in there." I stood up from my crouched position and pulled the curtain back.

"Icea!" Purple Princess's sweet little voice rang out.

"Dad…what the heck man?"

"Iceabella?" He squinted a bit before standing up. "Icea where have you been young lady?" He walked towards me…scolding me.

"Dad…don't you remember? I was kidnapped." I pointed to Finn and the girls gasped.

"I didn't mean to kidnap her or anything!" He started freaking out.

"The who now?" Dad asked, clearly not remembering anything. "No, no I remember when someone takes my little girl. I just woke up and you Wild Berry Princess and Orange Princess were all gone and I got a wall to fit and a black eye." He threw his hands up. I turned to Finn, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"I…might have knocked his lights out. But he was being a butt and I thought he might hurt someone." I sighed and turned back to my dad.

"Undo the chains."

"But-"

"Undo the chains." I said a bit firmer. He mumbled something under his breath and zapped the chains around there wrist that were all just made of Ice. "Now dad, I'm going to take my friends home and you're going to go to bed. Then I'll make up redberry pancakes in the morning okay?" I took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Oh…oh alright Icea…but mine better be extra super red." He started to fly away, giggling to himself.

"Are you ladies alright?" Finn walked over, helping Purple Princess up.

"Y-Yes…I think so." She said, blushing a bit. I shook my head and pick up Breakfast Princess and helping LSP into the air.

"Thanks for coming down here guyz, he was reading his crummy books and I thought I was gonna barf." LSP said, putting he hands on her stomach.

"They were really bad." Engagement Ring Princess said shivering.

"He kept asking me to put them in the library and read them to the children and some them were so…disturbing…" She put her hands on her cheeks, pulling the skin down a little.

"I'm really sorry about this guys, I was kind of…incapacitated for the last few days." I rubbed the back of my neck. "But hey, I'll make up for it now, we can have a big sleepover and we can talk about boys and make up and girl stuff, how about it?"

"Um…I don't want to seem rude but…" Purple Princess started, looking at her feet.

"We don't wanna be in this cold dump anymore." LSP said putting her hands on her hips. The others nodded slowly and my smile dies down.

"Oh…I get it…my dad and all…and it's pretty cold."

"Hey guys, we could all go back to my kingdom and I could call everyone up for the biggest, badest sleepover ever." Engagement ring Princess said, throwing her hands in the air. The others smiled and started to talk about who to invite. I turned to Finn who was just looking at his feet standing there all awkwardly.

"What's wrong Finny, you wanna slumber party too?"

"W-What? No." He blushed, I took a step closer and patted his hat.

"Well then does Finny want me to walk him home?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"No, I can get back all by myself." He turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"It's faster if we fly." I called in a sing song tone.

"I don't care."

"You can't fly up the big hole in the ceiling." He stopping dead in his tracks and his head dropped. "That's what I thought."

"Icea we got it all planned out, let's go back to my place and call everyone." Engagement Ring Princess said, pulling on my arm.

"Okay Eliza, me and LSP can fly you guys up."

"Uh nuh uh these lumps were built for heavy lifting." She said, shaking her hips with each word.

"Okay…I'll fly you guys up then…" We walked through the hall of criminals, ignoring most of their taunting, down the dark hallway to the large hole in the ceiling. I flew everyone up one by one then went to peak into my dad's room; he was fast asleep cuddling a wide awake Gunther. I smiled before floating in to give both of them a kiss on their foreheads, then I flew to my room grabbing some cloths and my pj's and a few other thing I would need and left with the girls. Finn ran off to his little tree house as soon as we were all out of the castle..

As I walked in to Eliza's castle after the long walk there, it was only around 5:30ish. She went straight to the phone and sent me and Breakfast Princess, well Becca, to make snakes and the others to her room to get it set up. Between the two of us we made a large spared that was big enough for 50 teenage girls, which was weirdly easy since neither of us had ever been in Eliza's house before. Her father, whom we had both met before, came in, trying a few of the items on tonight's menu.

"Very good ladies, you two will make two lucky men _very_ happy one day." Becca giggled while I blew a piece of hair out of my face. I'm 1101…if it was going to happened it probably would have happened already. He tried a few more things before making a satisfied noise and pulling out some sort of ring box. He opened it and pressed a few things.

"Phone?" I asked confused.

"Phone." He said, pressing it to his ear.

"Son…get down here…because there are some very lovely ladies here and some wonderful food…just get down here." He closed the box and Becca and I turned to each other confused.

"You two haven't met my son before have you? He's a fine young man and almost of age." Becca's eyes lit up while I rolled mine. He's probably like most of the Prince's I've met, full of themselves and cowards…that's base on Prince's that were around 25 years ago…exhibited A: King Wedding Band, Prince Wedding Band when I met him, he wasn't too bad but glob did he hang around some unbearable people. "I'll excuse myself, I'm sure he wouldn't want me butting in." He left the room after taking one of our somores and Becca squealed.

"Oh my glob a Prince! A Prince, quick how does my hair look?" She turned to me worried.

"You look great don't worry I'm sure he'll love you." I smiled, pressing down a few stray hairs.

"What about you?" She asked confused, leaning into my touch.

"I'm…just not all that interested in Prince's I guess." I shrugged rubbed my thumb on her cheek. She leaned into it a bit more and hummed softly.

"Oh but you're so kind, almost all of the Prince's want to marry you."

"That doesn't mean I want to marry them." I poked her nose and turned back to the large pitcher of grape juice that I was mixing.


End file.
